High school love
by awsomemansteve1
Summary: This is story about a young Erin Yeager Falling in love with Mikasa, I'm making this as per request of a friend of mines so please enjoy I will try to update frequently, thank you for reading this story. Rating may change
1. Day 1

Erin stared at the door of the high school, Rose wall high, nervous he glanced around and saw other kids around their friends. Head down, eyes up he walked into the school. Erin looked at the map that was given to him.

"First class is in room 102" he whispered to himself. He followed the map to his destination, and found his class. Walking in he saw, a girl eating a potato, a tall blonde student, a kid whose hair looked like he had a buzz cut, an emo looking blonde girl with hair covering her right eye, a blonde kid who looked more nervous than he did. Erin looked over to where the teacher was a brown haired women with the back in a ponytail with black squared glasses. He saw an empty seat next to window and a girl with long black hair and a scarf around her neck. She had the perfect body, hour glass figure and all, perfect round and firm ass, great breast size for her age.

'Amazing' he thought to himself. He took the seat behind her and stared at her back. Her amazing smooth, silky, soft looking hair.

'Man if I could just touch it' Erin fantasized himself touching the hair. The interrupted the class telling everyone to quiet down.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Rose Wall high school, I will be your teacher for this upcoming year, my name is Ms. Zoë or Ms. Z. In this class we will learn many things about the human anatomy, in this class you will need" she takes out a green notebook and repeats what it says in the book as it so seems to Erin.

"1 Notebook, many pencils or pens, YOUR HOMEWORK TO BE DONE AND ON TIME I'm Looking at you Jean Kirstein (At this point she is looking at the tall blond student whom looks nervous at being called out so suddenly), 1 red folder to keep your things in, and lastly to be here on time. (Ms. Zoë then snaps shut the book and puts it down on her brown polished wooden desk). I honestly have absolutely nothing planned for today to the rest of the day so you all may relax and get to know each other!" She does a creepy smile which for the most part creeps out most of the students. Erin thinking of what to say to the girl in front of him put up false bravo and man's up as his father would say. Taking a deep breath of air, he says.

"Hello there, I am Erin Yeager and you are?" The girl with the scarf turns around in her desk making her hair flutter up slightly in the air as she turns.

"My name is Mikasa Ackerman it's a pleasure to meet you" Mikasa says emotionlessly, Erin sweat drops at the lack of emotion in her voice deciding it was nothing he continues the conversation no matter how bad it was going, plus it is shown that people who have their feet pointed towards you want to talk with you.

"This is my first year here how about you?"

"My first year to, were all freshman here" Mikasa says pointedly,

'AHHHHHHHH WHY DID I SAY THAT' Erin Yelled at himself in his thoughts.

"Ah ha ha is that so, ehehe" He says rubbing the back of his neck, Mikasa with a sweat drop running down her head

'well, at least he's trying' Snapped out of her thoughts Mikasa Hears the bell ring and start to pick up her things and leave through the door.

"AHHHHHHH WHY DID I SAY THAT!?" sighing Erin gathers his things and leaves to the door for his next class

Thank you to all who've read this please send me your comments this fanfiction is being made for a friend of mine who requested it.


	2. Period 2

Erin walked out the class door head down in shame of what he had said, the memory going over and over in his head. Not looking where he was going he bumped into one of school deans. Hannes, on the name tag was all Erin saw before he fell to the ground.

"Whoa there kid, you should keep your head up if you want to see where your going huh?" Hannes said extending a hand to help Erin up off the floor. Erin looked at Hannes, he was a tall muscle built looking guy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought I must have not noticed where I was going" Erin replied while scratching the back of his neck.

"you should be more careful in the future" a third person said, looking over to where the voice came from both men saw Mikasa, Erin blushing hurriedly said.

"A-ah hello, Mikasa" Erin said blushing madly, Hannes saw this and smirked.

"Hello to you well Erin"

'YES she remembered my name, SCOOOORE!' Erin thought to himself.

"Y-you going to class, which one, maybe we both have the same class together" he said excitedly.

'Please let what I said be true please please please' Erin prayed in his head. He had memorized his classes. He was supposed to be heading to P.E. right now.

"I'm going to go and you two should head off to class now or you'll be late" Hannes said still a shit eating grin on his face. Mikasa replying to Erin while walking down the white tiled hall with blue lockers on the right-hand side.

"Well I'm heading to P.E. now-"Erin could be the happiest man alive right now, interrupting her he replied.

"Really! So do I lets go there together!" Erin said following behind her. Hannes still in the hallway thinking to himself.

'damn hope that kid knows what he's doing or he's going to have to deal with heartbreak' walking off Hannes thought about what to eat for lunch. Both Erin and Mikasa got to class on time and went to their respective changing rooms. Erin came out waiting around for the teacher, he waited by himself. Until the buzz cut kid came up to sit next to him on the gym floor.

"Hello there, name's Connie what's yours?" the kid now named Connie asked Erin.

"My names Erin" He said rising his hand to shake Connie's. Connie accepts the hand shake, Erin notices that Mikasa has come out in her gym uniform. Blushing like madman he start to try and clam himself down.

'CLAM DOWN HOW!? WHEN SHE'S LOOKING THAT GOOD' Mikasa's uniform consisted of a medium sized grey t-shirt and red shorts, the t-shirt hugging her body allowing her _assets_ to be revealed. The shorts a little too tight around her bottom showing the round yet firm ass-checks. Her silky shining hair flowing behind her like it was made of feathers.

Making her way to where Erin and Connie were, (I'm sorry about the last chapter I recently looked back at the anime and saw that jean has brownish greys hair somewhere in between) Jean the tall guy with a smile that sent out arrogance in waves like it was beach.

"Hello there, would you like to hang out with me beautiful? -"

"No" Mikasa replied emotionlessly, shocked about being rejected he showed his frustration by forcefully grabbing her arm and twisting it his way throwing Mikasa onto the ground. Not excepting the attack Mikasa fell hurting her head. The whole gym was silent, looking over to where Mikasa and Jean were. Then a punch from Erin sent Jean to the floor and hard, other kids were running over to where they were helping both unconscious occupants of the gym ground. The gym teacher Mr. Keith had just entered the room.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!?"


End file.
